User equipments (UEs) may comprise electronic chips, for example radio modem chips, that have a variety of hardware parameters that may be used to adapt radio performance for use in a specific radio access network (RAN). For example, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) may make chips that are used in UEs that are operated in different RAN infrastructures (e.g., RANs operated by different wireless service providers). A first wireless service provider may purchase 100,000 units of a UE for use in a first RAN; and a second wireless service provider may purchase 150,000 units of the same model of UE for use in a second RAN. Because the two RANs may be different, the OEM may desirably configure a first set of preferred hardware parameter values into the UEs for use in the first RAN and configure a second set of preferred hardware parameter values into the UEs for use in the second RAN. For example, the frequency band used for wireless communication in the first RAN may be different enough from the frequency band used for wireless communication in the second RAN that different hardware parameter values can provide more optimized wireless communication performance in the different RANs.